Monkey Village (BTDRN)
The Monkey village is a tower that subsituted the monkey beacon from BTD3 through to BTD4 and made the village technically first appear in BTD5. This still appears in BTDRN, along with a bunch of other towers. Stats Range: 30 Range buff: +5% Attack speed buff: +5% Upgrade discount: -5% (Up to T2) Upgrades Top path Grow blocker ($400) (1/0/0) Prevents regrow bloons from regenerating in range. Radar scanner ($1,500) (2/0/0) Towers in range can see camo Monkey intelligence bureau ($4,000) (3/0/0) Towers in range can pop any type of bloon Call to Arms ($20,000) (4L/0/0) Call to Arms ability: Doubles the attack speed of towers in range for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60s (30s the first time) Homeland Defence ($150,000) (5L/0/0) Ability lasts longer and affects all towers! Ability duration: 10s -> 20s Security resort ($1,250,000) (6L/0/0) Has a luxury platform and a high defence system. Platform is 4 units bu 4 units on the village, you may place towers on it. A permanent Call to Arms boost is in play with towers in range. Alarm the Army ability: Quadruples attack speed to every tower for 15 seconds and gives a permanent attack speed boost afterwards. Replaces Call to Arms. Boost provides +2.5% attack speed and range. Stacks up to 20 times Tower research facility ($16,000) (4R/0/0) Improves the model of each tower, boosting their upgrades, T1-2 upgrades in range are 25% more powerful Research Center ($96,000) (5R/0/0) Boost the power of towers to a greater extent. Pierce boost: 0 -> +2 Damage boost: 0 -> +0.5 (+1 every second shot) Ability cooldowns in range: 100% -> 75% MONKEY discovery ($800,000) (6R/0/0) An all-powerful robot that stands upon the village. Its power is independent on which class in range of the village has the most pops. Primary: Mechanical Optimal Natural Knowledge-Extracting Yielder The MONKEY wields a Juggernaut minigun. Range: 40 Attack speed: 1/0.1s Pierce: 60 Damage: 20 (40 to MOAB-class, 60 to Shelled / Shielded bloons, x2 to fortified bloons) Maelstrom pack special: The MONKEY possesses a permanent Super maelstrom. Military: Machine Of Nuking Khaos (Even though it's spelt with a "C") Every Year The MONKEY gains a Full-Auto with full range and the ability to pass through obstacles Range: Infinite Attack speed: 1/0.2s Pierce: 1 Damage: 100 (400 to MOAB-class) Air cover special: Every second an ace flies across the screen like a bomber fleet bomber ace, the ace flying across can be a Flying fortress, Sky Shredder, or a High-popping beam(er). Magic: Master Of Neglecting Killer Engine Yielding. The MONKEY fires 2 beams of plasma Attack speed: 1/0.02s Range: 35 Pierce: 20 Damage: 10 Summon special: Conjures an Angel of Light every 10 seconds, lasting 60 seconds. Support: MONKEY Base The MONKEY automatically generates cash. $50,000 is produced every round. Tech bot 2.0 special: You may link this tower to an ability, that ability recharges 2x faster and is automatically activated. Middle path Large radius ($350) (0/1/0) Increases the range of the village Range: 30 -> 40 Jungle drums ($1,200) (0/2/0) Provides +15% attack speed instead of +5% attack speed Primary Training ($3,500) (0/3/0) Primary towers in range gain more range, pierce and projectile speed. Primary range boost: +5% -> +15% Primary pierce boost: +0 -> +3 Primary projectile speed boost: +0% -> +20% Primary Mentoring ($8,000) (0/4L/0) Primary towers in range get T1 upgrades for free Primary Expertise ($40,000) (0/5L/0) Primary towers gain T2 upgrades for free + Mega ballista attack. Ballista range: Unlimited Ballista pierce: 100 Ballista damage: 200 Ballista attack speed: 1/4s Primary Mastery ($450,000) (0/6L/0) Primary towers gain T3 upgrades for free + Unordinary powers of the Village. Ballista attack speed: 1/4s -> 1/0.5s Primary attack speed boost: +15% -> +50% T5 Villages in range gain a ballista attack by the power of the Primary Expertise Multi-class Training ($12,500) (0/4R/0) Buffs towers independent of their class. Military attack speed boost: +15% -> +30% Military ability cooldown deduction: -0% -> -10% Magic projectile homing range boost: +0% -> +50% Magic camo removal pierce: +0 -> +3 Support boost bonus stacks: +1 (Stacks with up to 3 X/4L/X villages) Support cash boost: +0% -> +10% Quad Camp ($100,000) (0/5R/0) Towers have special stuff going on for 4 different classes! Primary Special - Golden firepower: Every third shot from primary class deals 2x damage and provides +$1 per 2 damage dealt. Military Special - Splodey shot: Every third shot explodes on impact, the same blast size as an explosion from a 0/0/0 bomb shooter + 40 pierce. The explosion deals half the damage of the projectile itself (Minimum of 1 damage) Magic Special - Duplication: Every third projectile becomes two! Support Special - Collaboration: This village gains +5% range per support tower (Caps at +100% range) Full-sized Campgrounds ($800,000) (0/6R/0) Buffs apply to all towers + Infinite range! Bottom path Monkey discount ($500) (0/0/1) Upgrade discount is twice as effective and affects T3 towers now. Fertilizer ($1,000) (0/0/2) T3 or weaker banana farms in range produce +10% more cash. Monkey Town ($8,000) (0/0/3) Bloon income in range increased by +50% Monkey City ($12,000) (0/0/4L) You gain a free dart monkey every round, you can upgrade it to T3 for half the price! Monkeyopolis ($100,000 (+$1,000 per banana farm)) (0/0/5L) Sacrifice every banana farm in range for extra income! Produces 10 crates, they are worth $1,000 each, but are worth +$50 more per $1,000 on banana farms sacrificed (Caps at $4,000 worth) Monkey Business State ($1,250,000) (0/0/6L) Provides you with a 0/0/6L banana farm + more stuff! This village's income increases by +1% per $5,000 invested in banana farms (Caps at +1000%) Town Services ($40,000) (0/0/4R) City Services ability: Doubles the income from bloons for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60s (30s the first time) Cash booster ($200,000) (0/0/5R) Ability increases income boost given by Monkey Towns by +5% (Max. +100%) Monkey Wealth fare ($1,600,000) (0/0/6R) Permanently doubles global income. Ability provides a +10% global income increase that stacks infinitely. Category:Towers Category:Support Towers